gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump VS. Capcom: Fight of Century
Shonen Jump VS. Capcom is the new fighting game in VS Series wich involves Capcom and Shonen Jump characters and published by Capcom and Bandai Namco and developed by Dimps Corporation for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, 3DS, PC and Arcade. Gameplay This game have the same gameplay mechanic as Marvel VS Capcom 3. Three buttons for attacks and one for special launcher attack.Battle as usual is 3-vs-3 the entire team will be K.O'ed if defeating all opponents. Game Modes Main *Arcade *VS *Challenge *Online Battle Training *Tutorial *Practice Others *Gallery *Options Characters Shonen Jump #Goku (Dragon Ball Z) #Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) #Android #18 (Dragon Ball Z) #Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) #Kinnikuman (Kinnikuman) #Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) #Broly (Dragon Ball Z) #Videl (Dragon Ball Z) #Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) #Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) #Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) #Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto Shippuden) #Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) #Renji Abarai (Bleach) #Orihime Inoue (Bleach) #Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) #Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) #Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) #Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) #Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) #Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) #Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) #Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) #Kazuki Mutou (Busou Renkin) #Itachi Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) #Hyoh (Fist of the North Star) #Falco (Fist of the North Star) #Shachi (Fist of the North Star) #Kaioh (Fist of the North Star) #Rin (Fist of the North Star) #Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) #Bat (Fist of the North Star) #Ein (Fist of the North Star) #Younger Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) #Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) #Makoto Shishioh (Rurouni Kenshin) #Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) #Shin (Fist of the North Star) #Souther (Fist of the North Star) #Nami (One Piece) #Tsunade (Naruto Shippuden) #Saito Hajime (Rurouni Kenshin) #Riki-Oh Saiga (Riki-Oh) #Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) #Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) #Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) #Tatsumi Oga (Beelzebub) #Brook (One Piece) #Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) #Raoh (Fist of the North Star) #Kakashi Hatake (Naruto Shippuden) #Robin Mask (Kinnikuman) #Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) #Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) #Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) #Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) #Trunks Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) #Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) #Toriko (Toriko) #Zebra (Toriko) #Cell (Dragon Ball Z) #Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) #Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) #Josuke Hgashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuden) #Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto Shippuden) #Yugi Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh!) #Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) #Rei (Fist of the North Star) #Jagi (Fist of the North Star) #Toki (Fist of the North Star) #Okuiyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) #Meisuke Nueno (Hell Teacher Nube) #Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) #Whitebeard (One Piece) #Akainu (One Piece) #Boa Hancock (One Piece) #Orochimaru (Naruto Shippuden) #Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) #Tsunayoshi Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) #Ryohei Sasagawa (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) #Mantaro Kinniku (Kinnikuman II) #Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) #Yukari Sendo (Rosario + Vampire) #Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) #Ruby Tojo (Rosario + Vampire) #Kokoa Shuzen (Koko Shuzen in JAP) (Rosario + Vampire) #Fangfang Huang (Rosario + Vampire) #Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki in JAP) (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) #Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) #Yuma Tsukono (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) #Light Yagami (Death Note) #Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) #Ryoma Echizen (The Prince of Tennis) #Mazinger Z (Mazinger Z) Capcom #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter) #Dhalsim (Street Fighter) #Zangief (Street Fighter) #M.Bison (Vega in JAP) (Street Fighter) #Akuma (Gouki in JAP) (Street Fighter) #Cammy White (Street Fighter) #Guile (Street Fighter) #Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) #Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) #Kenshin Uesugi (Sengoku Basara) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Vergil (Devil May Cry) #Nero (Devil May Cry) #Credo (Devil May Cry) #Gene (God Hand) #Strider Hiryu (Strider) #Strider Hien (Strider) #Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) #Jacques Blanc (Onimusha) #Hanbei Takenaka (Sengoku Basara) #Leo (Red Earth) #Motochika Chosokabe (Sengoku Basara) #Motonari Mori (Sengoku Basara) #Jubei Yagyu (Onimusha) #Nagamasa Azai (Sengoku Basara) #Oichi (Sengoku Basara) #Kasuga (Sengoku Basara) #Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) #Sakon Shima (Sengoku Basara) #Naotora Ii (Sengoku Basara) #Tadakatsu Honda (Sengoku Basara) #Kaijin no Soki (Onimusha) #Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) #Keiji Maeda (Sengoku Basara) #Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku Basara) #Maria Kyogoku (Sengoku Basara) #Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanario Dreams) #Kojuro Katakura (Sengoku Basara) #Ieyasu Tokugawa (Sengoku Basara) #Hideyoshi Toyotomi (Sengoku Basara) #Mitsunari Ishida (Sengoku Basara) #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) #Jake Muller (Resident Evil) #Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) #Mega Man X (Mega Man X) #Zero (Mega Man X) #Roll (Mega Man) #Sagat (Street Fighter) #Guy (Street Fighter) #Hugo (Street Fighter) #Amaterasu (Okami) #Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) #Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) #Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter) #Jon Talbain (Gallon in JAP) (Darkstalkers) #Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) #Donovan Baine (Darkstalkers) #Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) #Asura (Asura's Wrath) #Yasha (Asura's Wrath) #Seth (Street Fighter) #Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) #Ibuki (Street Fighter) #Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) #Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) #Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) #Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) #Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) #Vega (Balrog in JAP) (Street Fighter) #Balrog (M.Bison in JAP) (Street Fighter) #Abel (Street Fighter) #Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools) #Hyo Imawano (Rival Schools) #Roy Bromwell (Rival Schools) #Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools) #Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools) #Hayato Nekketsu (Rival Schools) #Raizo Imawano (Rival Schools) #Kurow Kirishima (Rival Schools) #Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) #Augus (Asura's Wrath) #Deus (Asura's Wrath) #Daigo Kazama (Rival Schools) #Dudley (Street Fighter) #Alex (Street Fighter) #Felicia (Darkstalkers) #Tessa (Tabasa in JAP) (Red Earth) #Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in JAP) (Darkstalkers) #Gen (Street Fighter) #Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) #Baby Bonnie Hood (Bulleta in JAP) (Darkstalkers) #Frank West (Dead Rising) #Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) #Nick Ramos (Dead Rising) #Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) #Firebrand (Ghosts 'n Goblins) #Shoma Sawamura (Rival Schools) #Blodia (Cyberbots) Final Boss Mundus (Devil May Cry) Guest Characters #Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'') #Ky Kiske (''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'') #Spider-Man (Marvel) #Jiang Wei (''Dynasty Warriors) #Jin Kazama (Tekken) #Mikasa Ackerman (Attack On Titan) #Hatsune Miku (Vocaloids) #Deadpool (X-Men) #Wolverine (X-Men) #Batman (Justice League) #Superman (Justice League) #Kratos (God of War) PS3 #Cole McGrath (InFAMOUS) PS3 #Kratos Aurion (Tales of Symphonia) PS3 #Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) PS3 #Jago (Killer Instinct 2013) XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC #Marcus Phoenix (Gears of War) XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC #Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) WIIU #Mario (Super Mario Bros.) WIIU #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) XBOXONE, PC, WIIU, 3DS #Link (the Legend of Zelda) 3DS, WIIU #Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red (Power Rangers Megaforce) Overseas #Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) Overseas #ToQ 1Gou/Right (Ressha Sentai ToQger) Japan Only #Kamen Rider Gaim/Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Japan Only Voice Cast Shonen Jump #Goku (Masako Nozawa/Sean Schemmel) #Vegeta (Ryo Horikawa/Chris Sabat) #Android #18 (Miki Ito/Colleen Clinkenbeard) #Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka/Colleen Clinkenbeard) #Kinnikuman (Toshio Furukawa/Eric Stuart) #Frieza (Ryusei Nakao/Christopher Bevins) #Broly (Bin Shimada/Vic Mignogna) #Videl (Shino Kakinuma/Kara Edwards) #Piccolo (Toshio Furukawa/Chris Sabat) #Zoro (Kazuya Nakai/Chris Sabat) #Ichigo (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Asuma (Juhrota Kosugi/Doug Erholtz) #Mihawk (Hirohiko Kakegawa/John Gremillion) #Renji (Kentaro Ito/Waly Wingert) #Orihime (Yuki Matsuoka/Stephanie Sheh) #Byakuya Kuchiki (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Dan Woren) #Hiei (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Chuck Huber) #Aizen (Sho Hayami/Kyle Hebert) #Kenshiro (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) #Naruto (Junko Takeuchi/Maile Flanagan) #Sasuke U. (Noriaki Sugiyama/Yuri Lowenthal) #Momotaro (Hideyuki Hori/David Boreanaz) #Bardock (Masako Nozawa/Sonny Strait) #Kazuki (Jun Fukuyama/Steve Staley) #Itachi (Hideo Ishikawa/Crispin Freeman) #Hyoh (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Jason David Frank) #Falco (Hisao Egawa/Dolph Lundgren) #Shachi (Hiroshi Kamiya/James Marsters) #Kaioh (Unsho Ishizuka/Jamieson Price) #Rin (Kanae Ito/Michelle Ruff) #Mamiya (Naomi Shindo/Laura Bailey) #Bat (Daisuke Kishio/Yuri Lowenthal) #Ein (Kazuya Nakai/Troy Baker) #Toguro (Tessho Genda/Dameon Clarke) #Kenshin H. (Mayo Suzukaze/Richard Cansino) #Makoto (Masanori Ikeda/Steve Blum) #Sanosuke (Yūji Ueda/Lex Lang) #Shin (Toshio Furukawa/Doug Erholtz) #Souther (Akio Ohtsuka/Douglas Rye) #Nami (Akemi Okamura/Luci Christian) #Tsunade (Masako Katsuki/Debi Mae West) #Saito (Ken Narita/Kirk Thornton) #Riki-Oh (Bin Shimada/Dave Wittenberg) #Kenpachi (Fumihiko Tachiki/David Lodge) #Ikkaku (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Vic Mignogna) #Jonathan (Kazuyuki Okitsu/Jason David Frank) #Joseph (Tomokazu Sugita/Josh Keaton) #Giorno (Daisuke Namikawa/Eric Vale) #Dio (Takehito Koyasu/Doug Erholtz) #Moka (Nana Mizuki/Colleen Clinkenbeard) #Tatsumi (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kyle Hebert) #Brook (Cho/Ian Sinclair) #Gon (Megumi Han/Stephanie Nadolny) #Raoh (Fumihiko Tachiki/Dave B. Mitchell) #Kakashi (Kazuhiko Inoue/Dave Wittenberg) #Robin Mask (Unsho Ishizuka/Jamieson Price) #Chopper (Ikue Ohtani/Brina Palencia) #Jolyne (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass) #Gintoki (Tomokazu Sugita/Chris Patton) #Gohan (Masako Nozawa/Kyle Hebert) #Jotaro (Daisuke Ono/Patrick Seitz) #Pegasus Seiya (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Trunks (Takeshi Kusao/Eric Vale) #Phoenix Ikki (Katsuyuki Konishi/Crispin Freeman) #Toriko (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Ian Sinclair) #Zebra (Kenji Matsuda/Jason Douglas) #Cell (Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke) #Rukia (Fumiko Orikasa/Michelle Ruff) #Medaka (Aki Toyosaki/Shelley Calene-Black) #Josuke (Wataru Hatano/Brad Swaile) #Sakura H. (Chie Nakamura/Kate Higgins) #Hinata H. (Nana Mizuki/Stephanie Sheh) #Yugi (Shunsuke Kazama/Dan Green) #Kaiba (Kenjiro Tsuda/Eric Stuart) #Rei (Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer) #Jagi (Wataru Takagi/Dave Wittenberg) #Toki (Takaya Hashi/Lex Lang) #Okuiyasu (Wataru Takagi/Chris Sabat) #Yoshikage (Rikiya Koyama/Christopher Corey Smith) #Yusuke (Nozomu Sasaki/Justin Cook) #Meisuke (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Robert McCollum) #Rohan (Hiroshi Kamiya/Lex Lang) #Ace (Toshio Furukawa/Travis Willingham) #Whitebeard (Kinryuu Arimoto/R. Bruce Elliot) #Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki/Andrew Love) #Hancock (Kotono Mitsuishi/Debi Mae West) #Orochimaru (Kujira/Steve Blum) #Madara (Naoya Uchida/Neil Kaplan) #Tsunayoshi (Yukari Kokubun/Colleen Clinkenbeard) #Ryohei (Hidenobu Kiuchi/Jarrod Greene) #Mantaro (Masaya Onosaka/Marc Thompson) #Kurumu (Misato Fukuen/Brina Palencia) #Yukari (Yui Ogura/Monica Rial) #Mizore (Rie Kugimiya/Tia Ballard) #Ruby (Shizuka Ito/Leah Clark) #Kokoa (Chiwa Saitō/Trina Nishimura) #Fangfang (Yuki Kaji/Micah Solusod) #Jaden (KENN/Matthew Charles) #Yusei (Yuya Miyashita/Greg Abbey) #Yuma (Tasuku Hatanaka/Eli Jay) #Light (Mamoru Miyano/Brad Swaile) #Yoh (Yūko Satō/Sebastian Arcelus) #Ryoma (Junko Minagawa/David Neil Black) #Koji Kabuto (Kenji Akabane/Bryce Papenbrook) Capcom #Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Ken (Yuuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) #Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) #Dhalsim (Daisuke Egawa/Christopher Bevins) #Zangief (Kenta Miyake/Peter Beckman) #M.Bison (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. Rivers) #Akuma (Taketora/Dave Mallow) #Cammy White (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass) #Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) #Masamune (Kazuya Nakai/Robert McCollum) #Yukimura (Souichiro Hoshi/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Sasuke S. (Takehito Koyasu/Michael Sinterniklaas) #Kenshin U. (Romi Park/Greg Ayres) #Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/''Reuben Langdon'') #Trish (Atsuko Tanaka/''Danielle Burgio'') #Vergil (Hiroaki Hirata/''Daniel Southworth'') #Nero (Masakazu Morita/''Johnny Yong Bosch'') #Credo (Rikiya Koyama/''Terrence J. Rotolo'') #Gene (Kousuke Toriumi/Beng Spies) #Strider Hiryu (Yuuji Ueda/T.J.Storm) #Strider Hien (Kousuke Toriumi/David Vincent) #Samanosuke (Takeshi Kaneshiro/Robin Atkin Downes) #Jacques (Takayuki Sugo/Jean Reno) #Hanbei (Akira Ishida/Jerry Jewell) #Leo (Tetsu Inada/Richard Epcar) #Motochika (Ryuzo Ishino/Patrick Seitz) #Motonari (Shigeru Nakahara/Sam Riegel) #Jubei (Daiki Nakamura/Josh Keaton) #Nagamasa (Koji Tsujitani/Christopher Bevins) #Oichi (Mamiko Noto/Laura Bailey) #Kasuga (Natsuko Kuwatani/Stephanie Sheh) #Jericho (Isshin Chiba/''Christopher Corey Smith'') #Sakon (Yuuichi Nakamura/Clifford Chapin) #Naotora (Maaya Sakamoto/Morgan Garrett) #Tadakatsu (No Voice Actor) #Kaijin no Soki (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Terrence Stone) #Nobunaga (Norio Wakamoto/John Swasey) #Keiji (Masakazu Morita/Eric Vale) #Katsuie (Nobuhiko Okamoto/Austin Tindle) #Maria (Shizuka Ito/Kristi Kang) #Saki (Michiko Neya/Kira-Vincent Davis) #Kojuro (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Travis Willingham) #Ieyasu (Tohru Okawa/Liam O'Brien) #Hideyoshi (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Chris Sabat) #Mitsunari (Tomokazu Seki/Troy Baker) #Chris (Hiroki Tohchi/''Roger Craig Smith'') #Leon (Toshiyuki Morikawa/''Matthew Mercer'') #Jake (Daisuke Namikawa/''Troy Baker'') #Wesker (Johji Nakata/''D.C .Douglas'') #Morrigan (Rie Tanaka/Siobhan Flynn) #Mega Man X (Takahiro Sakurai/Yuri Lowenthal) #Zero (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Roll (Hiromi Igarashi/Brina Palencia) #Sagat (Daisuke Endou/Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) #Guy (Tsuguo Mogami/Jason Miller) #Hugo (Wataru Takagi/Patrick Seitz) #Amaterasu (No Voice Actor) #Jill (Atsuko Yuya/''Patricia Ja Lee'') #Viewtiful Joe (Tomokazu Seki/''Dee Bradley Baker'') #Sean (Mitsuo Iwata/Michael Sinterniklaas) #J. Talbain (Fumihiko Tachiki/Christopher Corey Smith) #Arthur (Tetsu Inada/Dan Woren) #Donovan (Juhrota Kosugi/Steve Blum) #Demitri (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Richard Epcar) #Asura (Hiroki Yasumoto/Liam O'Brien) #Yasha (Junichi Suwabe/Robin Atkin Dowens) #Seth (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael McConnohie) #Hayato K. (Nobutoshi Canna/Troy Baker) #Ibuki (Ayumi Fujimura/Kat Steel) #Batsu (Nobuyuki Hiyama/VIc Mignogna) #Sakura K. (Misato Fukuen/Britney Lee Harvey) #Hinata W. (Tomoe Hanba/Wendee Lee) #Phoenix Wright (Kousuke Toriumi/Sam Riegel) #Miles Edgeworth (Eiji Takemoto/Kyle Herbert) #Vega (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) #Balrog (Satoshi Tsuruoka/Bob Carter) #Abel (Kenji Takahashi/Jason Liebrecht) #Kyosuke (Isshin Chiba/Darrel Guilbeau) #Hyo (Takehito Koyasu/Jason Douglas) #Roy (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Alex Heartman) #Hideo (Tessho Genda/Dave Mallow) #Kyoko (Mitsuishi Kotono/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Hayato N. (Takumi Yamazaki/Josh Keaton) #Raizo (Tomomichi Nishimura/Michael McConnohie) #Kurow (Nobuo Tobita/Spike Spencer) #Tiffany (Miki Narahashi/Tara Strong) #Augus (Unsho Ishizuka/Imari Williams) #Deus (Masashi Ebara/David Anthony Pizzuto) #Daigo (Kohichi Yamadera/Chris Sabat) #Dudley (Naomi Kusumi/Stuart McLean) #Alex (Hiroki Yasumoto/Gideon Emery) #Felicia (Kana Asumi/G.K. Bowes) #Tessa (Tomoko Naka/Tiffany Grant) #Hsien-Ko (Michiko Neya/Nicole Oliver) #Gen (Yohei Tadano/Michael Sorich) #Tron (Mayumi Iizuka/Tara Platt) #B.B. Hood (Miyuki Matsushita/Tara Strong) #Frank West (Rikiya Koyama/''Terence J. Rotolo'') #Chuck Greene (Hiroki Tohci/''Peter Flemming'') #Nick Ramos (Ryouta Ozawa/''Andrew Lawrence'') #Nemesis T-Type (No Voice Actor) #Firebrand (No Voice Actor) #Showa (Yūji Ueda/Eric Vale) #Jin Saotome (Yūji Ueda/Sam Riegel) Final Boss Mundus (Mugihito/''Larry Leong'') Guest Characters #Sol (Johji Nakata/Troy Baker) #Ky (Takeshi Kusao/Liam O'Brien) #Spider-Man (Tomoaki Maeno/''Drake Bell'') #Jiang Wei (Hisayoshi Suganuma/Jason Liebrecht) #Jin (Isshin Chiba/Brad Swaile) #Mikasa (Yui Ishikawa/Trina Nishimura) #Hatsune Miku (Saki Fujita) #Deadpool (Nobutoshi Canna/''Nolan North'') #Wolverine (Rikiya Koyama/''Steve Blum'') #Batman (Tessho Genda/''Kevin Conroy'') #Superman (Hiroki Tohchi/''George Newbern'') #Kratos (Tessho Genda/''T.C. Carson'') #Cole McGrath (Keiji Fujiwara/''Eric Ladin'') #Kratos A. (Fumihiko Tachiki/Cam Clarke) #Lloyd (Katsuyuki Konishi/Brian Beacock) #Jago (Kazuya Nakai/''Mike Willette'') #Marcus (Kosei Hirota/''John DiMaggio'') #Travis (Kazuya Nakai/Robin Atkin Downes) #Mario (Charles Martinet) #Sonic (Junichi Kanemaru/''Roger Craig Smith'') #Link (Nobuyuki Hiyama) #Megaforce Red (Andrew Gray) #Dragon Knight (Stephen Lunsford) #ToQ 1Gou (Jun Shison) #Gaim (Gaku Sano) Staff Director Ryota Niitsuma Composers Daisuke Ishiwatari Hideyuki Fukasawa Haruki Yamada Yasuharu Takanashi Executive Producer Katsuhiro Harada Theme Song SCORPIONS Rock You Like A Hurricane Trivia *Yugi, Kaiba, Yaden, Yusei, and Yuma fight with Duel Monsters cards. *Light fights with Ryuk. *Yugi and Moka fight in their Yami and Inner forms, respectively. Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Arcade Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS games Category:PC Games